


Like a Bee in a Bottle

by jasbo



Series: Piffle, Tinkerty-Tonk, and a Rusty Plane [1]
Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers, Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Pure piffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasbo/pseuds/jasbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't be the first person to have thought of this pairing, but I wanted to pursue it in a wee drabble. The gift-ees wanted steampunk. I went another way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Bee in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts), [RakishAngle (afterdinnerminx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterdinnerminx/gifts), [Whilenotwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilenotwriting/gifts), [Sarahtoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahtoo/gifts), [aljohnson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aljohnson/gifts), [MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/gifts).



Phryne Fisher’s contemplation of the rainy street outside the tea shop was abruptly cut short.

“Beggin' your pardon, Miss Fisher, terribly rude and all to be bargin’ in on your daydreams, but I couldn’t resist the urge to introduce myself.”

A twinkling grin accompanied a debonair bow over her extended hand. “Not – not at all, my lord. I am only startled to find that you even know who I am.” Astonishment shot through Phryne as she regarded the arresting face that she knew well from newspaper photographs but had never beheld in person.

“But your various feats are flying around Town faster than the Great Fire could burn it down. Your cousin Guy and his Isabella have been full of the most amazin’ stories. I was at a party only the other night…”

“Ah.” A broad smile spread across Phryne’s face. “No wonder my notoriety has escaped the wilds of the Antipodes. Guy is famously indiscreet. Please, join me.” Phryne gestured to the empty chair across from her.

Another grin flashed as her companion seated himself. “You may be glad to know that for once it is not indiscretion that Guy is babblin’ on about, but your detective abilities. Also your feats of derring-do.”

“You are not unknown yourself in that capacity, my lord. Your flight from New York to save your brother from the gallows is legendary.”

A wistful sigh wafted from her companion. “Only to be outdone by an aviatrix delivering her father home from even farther.”

Phryne smiled wryly. “The things we do for love.”

“Indeed. I understand you are shortly headed for home again. It is too bad we will not be able to extend our acquaintance. Are you returning the way you arrived?”

“With far less dash, I am afraid. I shall return by ship, which will be far less exciting, but also far less harrowing for both me and mine.” The knowing look in her companion’s eye made her slightly uncomfortable. She felt as if her innermost thoughts were like sovereigns he could produce by magic from behind her ear.

“The things we do for love, indeed, Miss Fisher,” he said enigmatically, causing Phryne to blink, her eyes sliding away from his.

Slapping his hands on his knees briskly, he said, “I do wish we could chat further, Miss Fisher. If you do have any time to drop in before you leave, I am generally found at my Piccadilly flat. It would be a privilege to exchange stories with you.”

“I’m afraid I sail tomorrow. Unless you are ever in Australia?”

Rising to his feet he took her hand again and sketched a courtly bow over it. “Unlikely, but not impossible, Miss Fisher. Be not amazed if you see me in Melbourne some fine day. I like the idea of chasing down an… Antipodean criminal or two with you.”

“That would be my privilege, my lord. Thank you for introducing yourself. It has been a memorable conversation.”

Light twinkled off his eyeglass as he smiled at her one last time, lines fanning out from his pale eyes. She observed his impeccable tailoring and sleek blond head as he turned to go, always intrigued by masculine sartorial splendor.

“Well, well,” Phryne murmured to herself. “What a way to end my visit.”


End file.
